Shuffle Precure Cure Jewel
Michiko Naito- '''Michiko is a 14 year old second year student of Hidashi Middle School. Though she is in the same class as Maaya, and Hisako, she is the smartest, quietest girl in class. She likes to draw, and dance in the rain. She is often the squeamish girl in class. Her '''alter ego is Cure Jewel, and she resembles the crystals. 1,1 Appearance 1.2 Personality 1.3 Cure Form 1.4 Powers 1.5 Friends 1.6 Family 1.7 Trivia Appearance In her civilization form, her hair is short light brown with pig tails. She wears orange, and yellow shirt, and blue jeans. She wears a light yellow flat shoes. Like Hisako and Maaya she wears a Autumn red, and a green skirt. She has white socks, and brown shoes. In her party form she wears a orange dress. In her cure form, she kind of resembles Cure Sunshine. Her top is a half cut top with a orange bow, and a yellow collar. Her hair turns yellow with orange bow that resembles a diamond. She has a orange hairband, Her gloves are yellow that has a diamond ontop of her hand. Her skirt is yellow with a hint of orange and white. Her boots are yellow with a orange bow diamond. She has a keychain on her skirt for her transformation. Personality In her civilian form, Michiko tends to be awkward, and shy. She is not very talkative. She likes to draw on her own time when no one is around. She can be awkward when being telled at or talked about her. In her Cure form, she is more confident, and less shy. She likes talking to villains like they are nothing. She tends to fall on her face though when she runs. She is more braver than her civilian form. Cure Form Cure Jewel- '''Cure Jewel is Michiko's alter ego. Cure Jewel is the third cure to transform. '''Ultra Cure Jewel- '''Ultra Cure Jewel is the ultimate transformation of Cure Jewel. She is more stronger than her normal cure form. She appears in the last of the fandom series. Power Her power is Jewel Wind. She uses her dreams to put it in her keychain to unlock her heart to summon her power. She uses that power to defeat the villain monsters Kipling. In her Ultra Cure Jewel, her powers combine the girls power to form '''Shuffle Heart Friends Maaya Higashi- '''Michiko looks up to Maaya because her mom is a model. She likes following her around wherever she goes. She is in the same class with Maaya, and Hisako. She is also a precure along with Michiko '''Hisako Kasai- '''Michiko doesn't really talk to Hisako at all. Hisako is very distance as she is probably scared of Hisako. Sometimes they go near each other. During the whole Fandom Series, they never go near each other. They talk to each other but small words. She is also a precure along with Maaya, and Michiko '''Matoko Chiba- '''Matoko is very caring to Michiko. Michiko likes Matoko as when she is around because she is very motherlike. Matoko finds her as shy to others. She is also a cure along with Maaya, Hisako, and Michiko '''Mimori Hano- '''Michiko looks up to Mimori as her sister. She is very caring, and lovable to her. Mimori finds her annoying though, and laughs as Michiko cries. She is also a precure along with Maaya, Hisako, Matoko, and Michiko. Family '''Ran Naito- '''Ran is Michiko's mother. She works in a bake shop, and earns money from it. She is always home sometimes, and works sometime in the week. Ran loves Michiko very much, and does all the things for her. She is a great cook in the family. '''Hiroki Naito- '''Hiroki is Michiko's father. He doesn't work so Ran scolds him to do something but he doesn't want to do it. Hiroki is very lazy around the house, and rarely go out of the house. When Ran leaves the house, Michiko takes care of her dad. TriviA * Michiko's birthday is in August 3rd so she is a '''Leo Category:About Category:Female Category:Characters